Rashad Evans vs. Hector Ramirez
The fight was in the semifinals of the Gladiator Challenge Light-Heavyweight tournament, on the second day of two. The previous day, Rashad Evans had defeated Bryan Pardoe by technical knockout and Hector Ramirez had defeated Dave Vitkay the same way. Cecil Peoples was unfortunately the referee. Both fighters came in undefeated. Dan Severn was in the corner of Evans. Quinton Jackson was in Ramirez's. The Fight The first round began. Evans has a strange posture. They clinched. Evans landed a knee. Not much was happening. Ramirez landed a knee. Evans landed a nice foot stomp as the crowd called for it and laughed. Evans broke with a good right hand and another and dodged the counters. Ramirez missed an uppercut and ate a right hand. They clinched. Evans had come in with a swelling under his right eye from the Pardoe fight. Evans broke with a missed right hand. Evans landed a right hook. Ramirez landed a body kick. Ramirez narrowly missed with another uppercut. Evans shot in and got a double-leg to guard. Ramirez struggled to his feet with the whizzer and broke. Evans showboated. He landed a leg kick and they clinched. Ramirez landed a knee to the body. Evans landed a body shot inside. Ramirez broke with an elbow. Peoples jogging around past them heh.. Evans shot in dodging an uppercut and Ramirez sprawled up to the clinch. They broke. Ramirez landed a body shot. Ramirez ate a massive counter right hand and took it. Evans landed a right hook and a left hook and the first round came to an end. The second round began. Ramirez came right out with a right hand and another, Evans had the back and dumped him down with punches in under and a knee to the kidneys, Ramirez stood but Evans had the standing back with a pair of knees to the back of the thigh and another . Ramirez turned to the clinch. Evans landed a foot stomp. They broke. Ramirez didn't seem to be aggressive. Evans landed a right hook. Ramirez landed an inside leg kick. Another. Evans shot for a single and Ramirez's mouthpiece dropped out. Evans broke with a right hand. Peoples paused it to put Evans's mouthpiece in actually. 'You're losing the fight.' Ramirez landed an uppercut slightly. Ramirez landed an inside leg kick and another a moment later. Both seemed a bit tired. Ramirez stuffed a takedown and they clinched and broke. Evans showboated hopping around and dancing with his hands down bouncing on one foot. Ramirez landed a leg kick. Evans dancing around shaking his hips moving closer to Ramirez. Ramirez missed a few right hands angrily. Evans landed a right hook. Evans showboating more the same way, and more of the dancing. Evans just standing there. He checked a leg kick. Ramirez looked for a single after a bit. Evans stuffed it and turtled Ramirez up and turned and had the back, Ramirez slipped out the back door and broke. Evans doing the running man. Evans had his hands behind his back and he dodged an overhand right. Doing the dancing hopping from one foot to another with ten seconds left. The second round ended. Evans had the unanimous decision and he advanced to the finals later that night against Jaime Jara.